How What Ever Happened to SpongeBob Should've Ended
by Dreadwing216
Summary: When SpongeBob is still not convinced he remembers his life or his friends what happens when Sandy Cheeks decides to kiss him to get his memory back?


**How What Ever Happened to SpongeBob Should've Ended by Dreadwing216**

This was another "How It Should've Ended" idea that I just thought of now. So when SpongeBob is still not convinced he remembers his life or his friends what happens when Sandy Cheeks decides to kiss him to get his memory back?

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants but I do own this story. SpongeBob SquarePants created by Stephen Hillenburg.

SpongeBob who was renamed Cheese-Head Brown Pants still didn't remember his job at the Krusty Krab or his friends and he was now heading back to the city known as New Kelp City as Mayor.

Sandy Cheeks was now abouslutey devastated to find that her best friend still didn't remember her after from the incident of her robot and his memory loss. She was just about to give up hope until…

Sandy: "Wait a minute! I have one more idea guys." With that she ran up to SpongeBob (Cheese-Head) and blocked his way before he could walk out. Cheese-Head: "What are you doing now?"

However she didn't say anything as she grabbed him by the shoulders and took off her helmet. Squidward, Patrick and Mr Krabs just watched in confusion as Sandy then bought SpongeBob close to her and kisses him DEEPLY on the lips. SpongeBob was just so shocked and surprised by this that inside of his brain his memory started to come back. Mr Krabs, Patrick and Squidward just watched in ultimate shock as what they'd never expect to see in their underwater town. While kissing him Sandy hoped that his memory would come back all together. She was starting to run low on her air so she had to end the kiss and place her helmet back on draining the water out of her helmet.

SpongeBob: "Sandy! I didn't know you could do that!" Now everyone realised that SpongeBob was back. His memory was now fully restored. Sandy: "SpongeBob! I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Please will y'all ever forgive me?" She embraced the sponge hugging him tight and to this he hugged her back. SpongeBob: "It's alright Sandy. I forgive you and I promise never to leave Bikini Bottom."

Patrick was also happy that his best friend was back but he also felt guilty for being mean to him. However after a minute of apologies from Mr Krabs and Patrick except from Squidward since he didn't want him to come back SpongeBob had an announcement to make.

SpongeBob: "Now that I'm back forever there's something I wanted to ask you Sandy." Now Sandy was interested about this and she wasn't going to turn it down. Sandy: "Sure SpongeBob what is it?"

The sponge bent down on one knee and held Sandy's hand in one hand and held a small box in his other hand. SpongeBob: "Sandy we have known each other for 10 years now and there is something that I wanted to ask you about before I had amnesia. This is something rather special for the two of us and I am asking this one question. Sandy Cheeks…" He opened the box to reveal an engagement ring which was beautiful and had a very rare gem on the top which was coloured silver. Sandy looked at it in complete shock but with tears of joy appearing in her eyes.

SpongeBob: "Will you marry me?" Now he just asked the most important question in his life hoping that Sandy wouldn't turn it down. Sandy however was going to say what he thought she'd say.

Sandy: "Yes! I will marry you SpongeBob!" The sponge smiled brightly and happily as he slid the engagement ring onto her finger. Patrick and Mr Krabs then applauded them although Squidward didn't until Mr Krabs forced him to.

Patrick: "Congratulations buddy!"

Mr Krabs: "That's me number one employee!"

SpongeBob was now happy Sandy said yes so he then held her hand and told her these three words to her…

SpongeBob: "I love you Sandy." Now that really made Sandy happy as she hugged him tightly saying back to him…

Sandy: I love you too SpongeBob!"

The End!

Hope you liked my new, improved ending to the episode. Reviews would be nice but no bad ones.


End file.
